dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dark War (TDE)
The Dark War takes place directly after The Darkness Begins. The battles that take place happen 6000 years after Dragon Ball GT. Please comment and I hope you enjoy it. Chapter 1, First Strike The evil mass of soldiers arrived shortly after their scouts were obliterated. Raditz was the captain of the Company, so many assumed the first battle could be won quite easily. But just as the thought came, it was shattered with Raditz's first attack, Saturday Crush. The pink ball of energy took a small chunk out of the massive army. It was followed up by his Company blasting energy waves in every direction, killing many members of the opposing army. The retaliation left no chance for survival amoung Raditz's Company. Raditz as the only one left, everyones sights set for him. Then, he began to be consumed by a dark energy, screaming with agony. When the dark energy faded, Raditz was left with a near overwhelming power, his eyes were blood red, his skin a pale grey. He launched forward at the army, being met with various attacks, all of which had no effect. One of the stronger members went in to take him out. It was Bardock, Raditz's father. Each punched the other in the face. Then they began trading blows with each other. Raditz was begining to overpow er Bardock. "Cut it out Raditz, I'm your father, and I order you to stop," Bardock yelled. Raditz kept silent. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue. Or do you think I'm not worth speaking to. Well I'll show you what I'm worth you little brat," Barock pushed Raditz back, his hand begining to glow. Raditz sent out his Shining Friday to counter Bardock's Spirit Cannon. The blasts met, grinding together, each pouring in more energy to try and push the blast at the other. Raditz was gaining control, the blast coming within a foot of Bardock when Vegeta blasted Raditz in the face with a Ki blast, distracting him long enough for Bardock to push the blast a Raditz, hitting him in the chest, punching a hole through him before detonating, sending out enough energy to destroy Raditz, leaving only small chunks of charred flesh that was blasted away in the explosion. It was only the first battle, yet they almost lost one of their best fighters. The battles to come would only be more difficult. It was time to prepare. Chapter 2, Counter Attack Bardock was severely damaged from his battle with his son, Raditz. What ever that dark energy was, it made Raditz extemely powerful. With Bardock out of commission the next battle would much more difficult for the weaker members of the army. The first strike team would be led by Pikkon. His battle experience made him the perfect candidate for the strike team. The strike team locked on to the Ki signatures of the other army, with the help of Tamerai, and they telepoted to the center of the army. Their hope to catch them off guard was thwarted with thousands of energy waves. Pikkon reacted with lightning speed and launched a Burning Shoot to deflect the blasts from not only himself, but a few soldiers around him. The attacks left Pikkon with only a few soldiers to combat the army. He lept into a crowd of soldiers and began a desperate attempt to save his remaing men. Even though he was surrounded, Pikkon had the advantage. He was faster, stronger, and more skilled than the men fighting him. Even as he watched one of his men escape as the rest were engulfed in fire and explosions, Pikkon kept his constant pace, hitting each person three times before they could extend their arm to hit him. Punch, punch, knee, punch, kick, punch, knee, elbow, headbutt. It was futile. The more of them he hit the more that arrived to strike him down. His body began to be encased in flames as he focused his energy into another Burning Shoot. He blast past the hoards of troops, finding a rather large opening past them all. And in the middle of that opening, was none other than Frieza. Chapter 3, True Horror Pikkon wasted no time sending off his most powerful attack, Thunder Flash. The dark energy returned, enveloping Frieza and deflecting Pikkon's attack. Frieza's eyes became blood red and his skin became a pale grey, the same changes seen in Raditz. His power became more than Pikkon could handle. Frieza became stronger and faster, hitting Pikkon twice for each of his strikes. Pikkon pushed Frieza back, then began spinning rapidly. Frieza sent a blast of Ki at the spinning Pikkon, only for it to be sent back at him. Frieza dodged the blast by only a few centimeters. Pikkons spinning picked up speed, becoming a giant tornado, then it lit up with fire. Pikkon escaped the tornado, then blast it with another Thunder Flash, sending the spiraling tower towards Frieza. The attack left him no time to react, surrounding Frieza in burning fire and energy. The attack combination would have left almsot anyone nothing more than a crispy shell, if not ashes. But Frieza stood there, seemingly unharmed. The utter shock along with the energy spent to attack Frieza left Pikkon vulnerable. Frieza lifted his hand, pointing his index and middle fingers, launching a Death Beam at Pikkon. Had Tamerai not transported them both away at the last second, Pikkon would be dead. They almost lost the fifth best fighter they had. But more importantly, who would they send to defeat Frieza this time. Bardock wouldn't be fully healed for another few hours, and Pikkon would be out of action for even longer. Tamerai began to meditate, seeing past those hiding their power. Only three were currently strong enough to defeat Frieza, but only just. He made his decision, pointed at Gohan, and just said "Go," leaving Gohan no choice. He teleported right behind Frieza, blasting off a Super Kamehameha right into his back. Frieza was blasted a few feet forward, but otherwise was unharmed. He blasted a Deathball in retaliation, only to be redirected into a group of soldiers. They rushed in on each other, with Gohan blasting a Super Masenko at the last second, sending Frieza spiraling back. Gohan leapt torwards Frieza, elbowing him in the stomach as he lay horizontal in the air, making him drop to the ground below. Gohan dropped as well, crushing Frieza's chest as his leg landed on him. He soared into the air, then began to charge another Super Kamehameha before launching it at the immobile Frieza. There was no body left behind, and Gohan couldn't sense his Ki. Satisfied, he teleported back to his army, only to have his satisfaction destroyed by the sight he saw. Chapter 4, Terror of a Thousand Souls Frieza may have been dead, but his dear old friend Cell was just getting started. The warrior was more pale than usual, and his fighting ability well beyond Frieza's, showing the dark energy had already taken over. Gohan launched in to join the many fighters battling Cell. He speed was extreme, blocking every strike that came his way, and hitting each fighter around him without missing or being blocked himself. Cell conquered the battle, beating back the strongest fighters the army had to offer with ease. His pace never missed a beat. Each punch was followed up with a kick, each kick with an elbow, each elbow with a knee. Even with the edition of Gohan, Cell needed only to change his tempo. The fighters around him jumped back, forming a circle around him. They all launched their most powerful attacks at Cell, hoping the combined force would destroy him. They all hit, masking Cell in energy, his form lost to them. When the attacks subsided, Cell stood there, unfased by the combined attack. Tamerai was nowhere to be found, though he wouldn't interupt the fight anyways. Then the redheaded warrior appeared, holding the most famous and most powerful Z fighters arm. It was none other than Goku. Tamerai wasted no time throwing Goku towards Cell, disappearing again as quickly as he arrived. Goku punched Cell in the face, having little affect. Goku transformed into his Super Saiyan 2 state to continue the battle with him. They began the match with hand-to-hand combat, Goku having the upper hand from 6000 years of nonstop training. The saiyan loved to fight, like all other pure blooded saiyans, and hardly ever stopped in his near immortal life. He travelled the universe, learning more fighting techniques than any other known fighter. This was being put to the test against Cell, now more powerful then ten of the universes top fighters. He held his own for as long as he could, but to no avail. His regenitative ability was no match for the continuous assault from the almighty hero. Goku formed a Kamehameha, blasting it only moments before the now delusional Cell could react. The blast left nothing of Cell behind, and with most of his soldiers injured, dead, or exhausted, Tamerai was left to ponder their next move. Chapter 5, The Great Threat Revealed Tamerai spent his time meditating, waiting for something to come to him. It was a natural talent for him. He would leave his mind blank and, eventually, an idea would come to him. As usual it did. But it was risky. Even for him. It would cost the lives of thousands of his troops. Not that it really mattered. He would destroy the remaining troops anyways. But it was risky because he wanted to win. He had the idea in mind, and was begining to form what he was going to say to the troops when an old threat appeared. The short, skinny, pink majin had arrived, only feet from Tamerai. ''Bad idea ''was what came to his mind. He vaporized the creature with a single blast. He had no time to deal with Kid Buu. But something about Kid Buu being there, then being vaporized was off. He could no longer sense the other armies soldiers. But he could sense Hell being filled back up. What happened? He only used enough energy to destroy Kid Buu. Then he realised what happened. The Darkness must have fused together all the weak soldiers to recreate Kid Buu. The blast killed them all. But something else was off. He couldn't sense a certain few monsters that should have gone to Hell. He would have to take that into account when he made his strike. But first he had to see how the mass recuperation was going. If most of his men were still in a dire state, he would have to change his plans. Even though he had an army at his disposal, they would be going up against the most powerful monters in the universe. If he didn't plan carefully he could lose valuable soldiers. And now he had to initiate his plan of action by speaking to his troops. He began "Most of you know that our enemy is the evil souls that had been resurected along with you. But what none of you know is what has been controlling them. This great threat has existed since the first sapient being took pleasure from harming another. It grows more powerful every second a negative emotion is experienced. It has been controlling all the evil souls in order to take over the universe. This dark energy you see taking hold of them is The Darkness. The Darkness can not be destroyed, but it can be defeated. I've helped you out a little and destroyed most of the resurrected souls, but the rest is up to you." He continued for what felt like minutes explaining that The Darkness could take partial control of thousands with evil hearts and full control of thse with pure evil within them. He knew that extending the speach gave The Darkness time to become more powerful. He wanted it more powerful. He wanted a challenge. Chapter 6, Chaos in His Heart When he finished his little speach, Tamerai began supplementing his army with energy. They needed a little boost if they were to come close to defeating The Darkness. He gave only a fration of his power to the army, but given his massive power that small fraction nearly doubled the power of the top fighters. The battle would be a good show for him. He sensed only six beings including The Darkness so the battle should be quite short. Short but intense. While he was focusing on the nonfluctuating power of the remaining enemies he noticed one disappeared. The being reappeared before him and threw a blast of energy at him. He swiftly dodged, preparing to counterattack but halted his strike when he noticed it was a familiar female saiyan. Her hair was the same stunning blue as her eyes and reached down to her hips. His hesitation was only momentary, and soon after he destroyed his ancient love. He could only assume that The Darkness would lose control when she went into Yemma's domain. If it didn't he would make it. But he would save the suffering for later. Though his mind began to slow at the fact that he just killed the one he loved, he was able to devise a plan quick enough to begin his assault. He sent the appropriate squad to fight the weakest being. He stayed behind, grieving. It lasted for only a short while. His heart was cold before, but now it was frozen with an icy feel all around him. Life had meaning to him, but very little. Then he became as worried as he could. The squad he sent was gone. So were the other 5 monsters. In their place was the most powerful beast he had ever come across. What had happened? Chapter 7, The Invincible Threat Tamerai teleported to the new beast. Its power was far beyond anything he had come across before, and he was in for the fight of his life. The two began fighting straight away, launching each attack so fast that they didn't even appear to have happened. But the force created from the clashing strikeswould soon destroy the universe. Tamerai teleported away outside of the known universe, the only safe haven for their battle. Each strike sent shockwaves of destruction that would destroy anything unlucky enough to be in its radius. Each punch landed caused both beings to tire, their endurance not built for such punishing attacks. Tamerai had the upper hand in combat ability, but the pure raw force from the dark being's strikes lead it to gain the advantage. Tamerai felt he had no choice but to transform. The usual Detonation wave from his ascension pushed the newly formed Darkness Evolved back. The Darkness Evolved in turn transformed itself, going from a dark muscular man into a demon with numerous curved spikes protruding from its skull. Small spikes appeared from its back, its tail becoming encased in a dark armor. His size was also increased, almost twice the size of the short saiyan before him. He threw a punch at Tamerai, hitting him in his abdomen before roundhousing him in the face, sending him spinning. Tamerai twisted his body back to his normal position and teleported behind The Darkness Evolved and elbowed him down. He then blasted him with a beam of bright blue light, only to be stopped in its tracks by the towering beast. He pushed it back at Tamerai with his own green beam. Then the beast split into two identical copies, one blasting energy and the other begining to transform again. The Darkness Evolved had just become more powerful than ten of his previous form. Tamerai bombarded the other copy with ki blasts from his left hand, leaving only the other one to be dealt with. Category:Fan Fiction